Achievements
There are 18 achievements currently in the game that are mostly trivial things, such creating a server. All 18 are detailed below. You can view all the achievements you have and their descriptions by clicking the "Profile" tab, and then "Achievements". You can also view other member's achievements if you type their name and click the "Get Profile" button. However, you cannot view the descriptions of the achievements they have if you have not earned them yet. I am a Server : "Host a server" This is achieved by clicking "Create Game" button under the "Play" tab and then "Start Server". Woosh! : "Drive off of a launch ramp" This can be achieved in any server that is running a map with launch ramps, two examples being Chokepoint and Battle Island. Drive over a ramp that boosts your speed. Socializing : "Say something in the lobby chat" Click on the "Chat" tab that is located far right, type any message and hit enter. It should go without saying to keep the message appropriate for all ages. Team Planning : "Say something in the team chat" This can be achieved in any server. Preface any message you type in a server chat with '/t ' to exclude the opposing team from seeing the chat. This is what is meant by the "team chat". Server Power : "Evict a player in your server" This can be achieved only in a server you are hosting. Create a game and type '/e ' followed by a player's name in your server. This will kick the player from your server. Suicide : "Blow yourself up" This can be achieved in any server. Type '/r ' into the server chat to respawn in five seconds, blowing yourself up and earning the achievement. Accidents Happen : "Kill a person on your own team" This can achieved in any server that is running Team Deathmatch or Capture the Flag gamemode, with friendly fire enabled. Get the killing hit on one of your teammates. You will receive 0 credits and -3 experience for friendly kill. I am a Fish : "Stay underwater for 1 minute" This can be achieved in any server that is running a map with water in the map or as the boundary. Stay underwater for 60 seconds. You can drive and fly in the water, but you have to remain underwater. If you emerge out of the water, the 60 second timer will reset. To Infinity & Beyond : "Fly to 1000 altitude" This can be achieved in any server however some maps such as Chokepoint the map boundary is below 1000 altitude, making the achievement considerably harder. Press and hold they key bound for flying until you reach the height of 1000, where you will receive the award. A custom map can make this easier by spawning you at 1000 altidude, earning you the award. Boom! ... Playing God : "Make a world in the Creator" ... Six in a Row : "Get a bot attack during a game" This can be achieved in any server that is not running the Freeplay gamemode. Kill six enemies without dying to get a bot attack. A small box will pop up at the top centre of the screen notifying you. Press 'b' to release three bots that will spawn at your spawnpoint. The bots are akin to the bots you play when you are the only person on a server. Find the Railgun : "Find the railgun in Battle Island" This can be achieved in any server that is running the map Battle Island. The railgun is located near the waterfall that is on the edge of the map, looking inward to the lake. Drive over the pickup while there is a floating railgun above the circular plate to pickup the railgun at level 1. Getting Rich Quick : "Earn 350 credits in one round" This can be achieved in any server that is not running the Freeplay gamemode. Kill enough enemies in one round to earn 350 credits by the end, regardless of how often you were killed. This achievement is only rewarded at the end of the round, so once you have earned 350 credits (as notified by the small box on the right) you must wait until the round is over. Need for Speed ... All Sold Out ... Ol' One-Hundred : "Go 100 mph" This can be achieved in any server regardless of gamemode. You must reach the speed of 100mph. This can be acheived in conjunction with the Woosh! acheivement, as launch ramps accellerate your car to roughly 300 mph most of the time. Two Hours ... My user ID is BlazingBird if any of the info is wrong feel free to do whatever and berate me. You will have my IP. Any ellipses (...) are info you are welcome to add.